rwby_fanonfandomcom-20200214-history
The Friagne
"Not everything needs reasoning or logic to be explained. Some things in this world simply are."-The MB's conscience Profile Species: Manifestation of human emotion. Race: Irrelevant Height: However tall it permits itself to be. Weight: However heavy it permits itself to be. Age: Several hundred years old. Likes: Playing its music. Its puppets and dolls. Playing pranks. Dislikes: Irrelevant. Title: "The Muscial Masquerade" Best Quote: "..............." Fairy Tale Inspiration: The Pied Piper of Hamelin Appearance The Friagne is a genderless being. However, it usally takes on the form of a middle-aged man, with long, black hair. Its attire consists of a dark, purplish, longcoat, black gloves, and gray boots. Inside its coat, lies millions upon millions of dolls and puppets of every shape and size. It would seem that the interior of the Friagne is a portal to some distant dimension, in which to store its possesions. Additionally, it sports a pair of black pants, held together by a silver belt. This belt also serves as a makeshift holster for its violin stick, which it uses on itself to produce violin music.As such, its left arm is usually torn and mutilated due to the Friagne using it as a musical instrument. Perhaps its most striking accessory, is its pale mask, which is covered in a thin layer of chalk. The mask itself displays a black claw mark on the right eye. If one were to remove this mask, they would see the beginning of an endless abyss; behind the Friagne's mask, is nothingness. Biography The Friagne is a physical manifestation of human emotion and feeling. As such, it appears randomly from location to location. Initially stoic, Friagne is usally not a hostile presence, and will simply play its violin music, gracing the ears of any who pass. Furthermore, the Friagne has a habit of playing tricks and pranks on random passerbys of its choosing. Friagne's intentions can change in a heartbeat, making it slightly two-faced. It could be busily playing its music one minute, only to become a deadly force the next. As such, this makes the Friagne a being to be cautious around, as no one can know its exact reactions in a predetermined manner. As an opponent, this makes Friagne unpredictable. The Friagne has no purpose in life. Whether it is aware of this fact has still yet to be seen, but Friagne serves no grand duty in the world. As a result, Friagne is a unnique existence, for it simply lives because it is. Personality As a manifestation of human emotions, the Friagne is incable of displaying feelings. It cannot understand human thought or reasoning. As such, the Friagne speaks no words. No noises are heard from it as well. In fact, the only noise the Friagne will emit is its self-produced violin music, using that and body motions to communicate. Despite this, the Friagne seems to take great time and care in the perfection of its self-produced dolls and puppets. It appears to be the only thing the Friagne is fully comitted to. Furthermore, the Friagne can act playful towards others, creating elaborate pranks as jokes to amuse itself. However, its lack of empathy and speech often make it difficult for one to determine if Friagne is joking or not. Additionally, the Friagne reacts differently to each individiual. For one person, it may simply play its music. For another, it may decide to create a new puppet, and openly become hostile. As such, this makes Friagne's behavioral pattern slightly bipolar, and unpredictable. Regardless, the Friagne usally evokes a sense of unnatural creepiness around it towards others. Abilities and Fighting Skills "............................................"-The MB's conscience The Friagne possess a wide array of horrific and disturbing abilities. For one thing, it can bend and twist its body in a variety of positions and manuevers. These displays can border on the line of alien, as no human could possibly perform such painful and impossible distortions of the body with ease. As mentioned earlier, the Friagne can produce violin music by using its left arm as an instrument. This self-produced music is beautiful in all ways, soothing the most frantic of mind and calming the deepest of tempers. Furthermore, this music could also be used for a deadly trap, or the perfect scenario for a complex prank. Friagne also displays offensive powers as well. By extending its fingers and burrowing them into the flesh, Friagne can use bodies, living or dead, as life size puppets. If the body is still alive, that person's mind will simply be manipulated to better serve Friagne. By using this technique, Friagne has access to any and all powers that person possess, but only if they are being used as a puppet. The Friagne can also utilize its body as a living weapon. Such uses include extending blade like portrusions made of bone out of its wrists, and using its playing arm as a meat shield. Furthermore, the Friagne's arms are filled with ink, its legs with oil, its chest with posion, and its mask is covered in chalk. Some of these functions can be used for combat, such as the poison. Others, such as the chalk mask, are simply there for show. The Friagne has one final jest in which to suprise enemies. By opeing apart its coat and chest, the Friagne will reveal various tools embedded inside itself, in which to create a variety of puppets and dolls: scissors, yarn, cloth, buttons, etc. Arms will then materialize, dragging the victim closer and closer to Friagne. Once caught, there is no escape. The process is akin an iron maiden. Once inside Friagne, the unfortunate victim will slowly be mangled and mutilated, having their bodies torn apart and converted. When complete, the victim will become a fresh doll or puppet for Friagne's usage. Furthermore, the Friagne stores its entire collection of marrionettes inside itself, and a great deal of them are armed with weaponry, such as scythes, knives, poison, and anything else that would amuse the Friagne's twisted mind. By extending its fingers, it can control these lifeless objects as it would a corpse or a person. As such, the Friagne is a walking artillary with its many and deadly puppets and dolls. Combat Style The Friagne will usually utilize its puppet techniques as its major offensive strategy. Utilizing its own body functions will usually be seen as defensive manuevers. Finally, its iron maiden like power will only be reserved for those special few that the Friagne believes would make excellent dolls and puppets. Relationships Logan: The Friagne displays no emotion in the presence of Logan Windel. It will occasionally prank the boy, as Logan seems determined to outdo it in this regard. Other than that, the Friagne has no interest in "The Traveler." Lord Vladimir: The Friagne displays no emotion in the presence of Lord Vladimar. The most it will do is simply play its music. Kurt: The Friagne displays no emotion in the presence of the "Blauwe Kaken". The most it will do is simply plays its music. Marianne: The Friagne, like many others, holds great interest in the young girl. Often, it will attempt to assimilate Marianne, and make her a living doll. Other times, it will simply play music for her amusement. Simon: The Friagne holds somewhat interest in Simon. It will usually attempt to assimilate Simon into a living puppet. Other times, it will simply play its music. The Story So Far..... Location: Where ever strong emotions are present. They say that violin music can be heard playing deep in the night.... Theme: Blink (Suite) '' Battle Theme: Reinette '' Battle Theme (Extended): ''The Girl in the Fireplace '' Author's Musings So I was originally gonna have some concept information here....but when I first created this article, my Internet shut down....I had to rewrite everything.....no words can possible describe the rage, annoyance, and sheer negativity I am experiencing now. I apologize if the text seems rushed. All that beautiful writing.....gone. And to top it all off, the pictures and music were hell to download. I. Am. Beyond. Pissed. All images and songs belong to their respectful owners. Category:MB's Property Category:MB's Toolbox